Field
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to lamp heating of process chambers used to process semiconductor substrates. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein are related to arrangements of linear lamps for heating of semiconductor substrates.
Description of the Related Art
Various processes are used to form electronic devices on semiconductor substrates. Such processes include chemical vapor depositions, plasma enhanced chemical vapor depositions, atomic layer depositions, and epitaxy. These processes are performed in process chambers, and temperature control across the surface of the semiconductor substrate disposed within the process chambers facilitates uniform and consistent results during processing.
Lamps are often used to heat the semiconductor substrates during processing. The lamps are often arranged radially relative to the center of the lamp. For example, a plurality of vertical lamps having a bulb extending towards the substrate can be arranged along various radii from a center of the lamphead. While these arrangements can provide adequate temperature control of radial locations on the substrates being processed, the temperature control around the different angular locations of the substrate still suffers from non-uniformities. Other arrangements, such as a honeycomb arrangement having hundreds or even thousands of lamps can provide improved temperature control, but having hundreds or thousands of lamps is not a cost-effective solution.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved and more efficient design for lamp heating in semiconductor process chambers.